


Bid You Adieu

by plasticineking



Series: death comes rushing on in [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Or not, Sexual Fantasy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach me how to say goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bid You Adieu

** Bid You Adieu **

* * *

** **

_I’ll be back before you know I’m gone..._

* * *

__

Eliza had barely entered into a light sleep before she felt the press of lips on her forehead, a quiet promise of a soon return, smiling she burrowed her head deeper into her pillow, muttering a sleepy ‘goodbye’.

The quiet of their house was unsettling enough to rouse her what seemed like barely minutes later. Eliza was used to at least the quiet noises of her children, the house thrumming like it were alive. Blinking her eyes open, she was surprised to see it was only just dawning, the room still a blue-ish hue.

Turning in her bed, she almost jumped at the sight of her husband, his eyes wide and a soft smile on his lips, “Alexander?” Her voice was barely above a whisper and but he remained silent, “What of your meeting?”

“It’s done,” he replied, his voice sounding farther away than it was possible considering his proximity, “I wanted to lay with you, before the world intervenes.”

“We have six children in the house, Alexander,” she let out a small laugh, “the world will be wide awake before you have chance to rest your eyes.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” moving his hand, he pushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek, “I want to be with you in this moment, waste no seconds on sleep.”

“Do you wish to discuss work?”

“No,” for the first time since finding him there, his voice was harsh.

“Then, my love, you should really not be wearing your best clothes in the bed,” she tugged at his black waistcoat, “and your glasses… why are you wearing them?”

“Unimportant,” he dismissed her, his hand still on her face. She realised that he was taking her all in, as if he would forget her at any moment, and she felt her stomach churn at the look, “kiss me.” As much of a command it was, she felt his slight hesitation, as if she would not want anything more than to do so.

“Alex, you never have to ask,” despite knowing full well he wasn’t, she smiled, moving and meet his lips in a soft, cold kiss. Leisurely they kissed for a few moments, and Eliza realised quickly when he began to move her to lie on her back that this is what he had wanted from the beginning. It was uncommon for them to make love in the morning, but it wasn’t unwanted, so she pulled back from the kiss blinking up at him, “why are you so cold?”

“Eliza…” whispering her name, it sounded like a prayer on his lips and she almost wanted to frown. There was a feel, to the whole morning, from waking up and finding him writing, her kiss upon her forehead what seemed like moments before waking to find him next to her. Tears stung her eyes, unsure of _why_ but knowing that something was happening.

“Alexander…” she choked out, his name catching in her throat. His expression turned pained, eyes wide before shaking it off, an unsure smile in an attempt to rid the feel of unease. He quickly rid himself of his clothes, Eliza was almost sure that no time had passed at all, but the sun had started rising higher in the room, the soft glow highlighting the newly exposed skin. He looked pale in the new light and she felt her bottom lip tremble. He removed her clothing too as she struggled with the waves of feelings she couldn’t place, and she felt the weight grow in the pit of her stomach.

“I love you,” the words lingered between them and she couldn’t be sure if he had been the one to speak them, or if she was. It felt…like _something_ , it was a feeling she couldn’t place, as he trailed a hand down the valley of her breasts, his eyes intent to take everything in…

As he entered her slowly, pressing his body right against her, barely allowing any room between them, she understood what was happening… what she was feeling…

Her heart was breaking.

“Don’t leave me,” the statement caught on a moan, Alexander buried his head in between her neck and shoulder, a sob shuddering through him. Bringing a hand to cradle the back of his head, trailing her fingers through his long hair, she was struck again by how cold the room was, how cold he was… “Please don’t…” she begged, and heard his whispers into her skin, declarations of love, calling her angel over and over.

They came at the same time, his nose brushing against hers his eyes fluttering in effort to look at her from so close, “Take your time, my Eliza.”

\--

When she woke again, it was the to the sound of commotion on the other side of her door, her eyes waking to the sight of Angelica kneeling by the side of her bed, her head level with her own.

“Jel?” Eliza’s voice was rough, her body felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself back into her husband’s arms. The thought caused her eyes to burst open, realising for everything that she was alone in the bed, and that…oh, Jesus… something was wrong.

“Oh my, Eliza,” Angelica’s eyes were tear filled and Eliza wasted no time scrambling unladylike out of her bed, barefoot and her nightdress thin in the cold morning air…but she felt nothing but a burning on her skin.

What had she truly expected? The worst of her thoughts were nothing compared to seeing her strong husband ashen and looking tiny upon living room sofa.

“Alex…” she ran, kneeling to his side grasping his hand in her own…and didn’t this just feel so familiar? Wasn’t it barely three years ago, she held her child’s hand as she choked out words of regret, his young blood clinging to her own skin.

Her husband, however, was silent, his face wide and open, his eyes glassy as he stared at her… the silence was pierced by his broken breaths. Her free hand moved to take his glasses from her face when she was struck by the reality…by the dream she had earlier, where everything was haunted by the feeling of an _ending_ , and her husband lay next to her, in the same clothes he was bleeding through right then…

He was going to die, as sure as her mother, her sister, her beloved Philip… as sure as they all left her, Alexander was next and with the weight of that… she found herself choking at the enormity.

“Don’t go… you said…” she whispered, aware of the other people in the room for the first time, “you can’t leave me…” if she were pathetic nobody mentioned it. She wanted to shout that he promised her he’d not die, not _leave…_ but of all the promises he made, he never promised that.

“My Eliza,” his words were strained, despite the pain medication he was given, she knew that breathing was hard for him, “My love, I’ll see you on the other side…” his eyes fluttered close, but his breath remained, ragged, for many hours after.

Eliza remained holding his hand until it lay limp, cold as she remembers his skin so vividly from the morning.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Reading up, it's quite interesting to read about the actual night before the duel, the aftermath and all that. This doesn't have any of that, where Hamilton ended up after the duel, who he was with the night before, when he wrote the letters they're not the point (the fact that he died with Eliza by his side, that's the point). I put 6 kids in the house, because poor Philip is gone and poor Angelica ended up in the care of someone else... (poor soul). I hope you enjoy!


End file.
